New Account!
by roo17
Summary: I have a different account! Info is inside about the account. Plus a very quick story is inside.  I didn't want to break any rules.  It's a very quick One Piece/Naruto/FFVII crossover. check out the new account please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all my wonderful reviewers/readers/alerters! It's me, roo! I'm back, baby! Just wanted to let you guys know that I just my computer out of the shop (it's been down over the summer) and I finally got it out! And, yes, I WILL be updating soon! (hopefully) Anyways, here's the real reason I've created this little note._ *clears throat and starts drumroll*

I'M MAKING ANOTHER ACCOUNT! Now, don't get me wrong, I will still be updating stories on this account; but I'm giving it to Ivy so technically, I don't have two accounts. But, as I said before, I will be updating these stories on this account. On my new account, **roo's psycho insane mind**, will be mostly Final Fantasy VII stories. (With the very little occasional Naruto and One Piece.) So please go check out that account too! It would mean the world to me! I just uploaded a few stories so please just overlook them and, if you like them, review.

Now, so I don't get in trouble, I will write a **_very_** quick FFVII/Naruto/One Piece story! Thank you! 3

Warning: OOC-ness.

**XxXxX**

Zoro started at the tall, thin man in front of him and the other two shorter, more built men to the side. All three had different shapes and sizes of swords. The tall one that had silver hair held a sword (which earlier he heard the man call it Masamune) that must have been at _least_ seven feet in length. It's tip he could see, was extremely sharp; a possibility it was even sharper than his own three.

He turned to look at the other two. The middle-sized man with black hair held a giant sword, one that must have been as big as the blond next to him. He guessed his age was around eighteen or nineteen. It would have been un-liftable for any ordinary man or woman. But the man seemed to be holding it with much ease, even being able to swing it around without even trying. Zoro also noticed it had grooves set in the steel, and wondered what the purpose was for them.

He looked to the last man, the shortest, who had blond spikes sticking out in every direction. The boy seemed no older than fifteen, still young and innocent. But in his hand he held a large sword too, almost like the one the black-haired man had. The difference in this sword was it seemed to have a gear at the bottom and could spit in and out a littler sword. For such a young man, he handled his sword great easiness, just as the other two did. Zoro took a quick glance at his own three swords which were still at his side. He contemplated on if he should draw his sword and attempt to try and fight them.

The three men saw his hand twitch and instantly raised their swords. Zoro sighed. He wasn't even gonna try. He knew, whoever these men were, were good, strong fighters. And besides, he wasn't about to let his pride be taken away by some fifteen year old. He raised his hands up and grinned. "Any of you guys like rum?" The black haired man instantly put away his sword and grinned.

**xXxXx**

Ace stared up at the redhead that stood across from him. Both had serious faces on, and neither moved an inch. Ace saw the other mans gourd move and got in a fighting stance. Whoever this guy was, he was dead serious. His black-lined eyes gave away a murderous glare and the aura around him was nerve-wracking. Though he was about seven years younger than Ace, the pirate wasn't about to let his guard down. His eyes kept glancing over at the suspicious gourd that was on his opponents back. "Oi, what's in the gourd?" Ace asked, curiously. The cork popped on the gourd and moved one more time before he heard a hissing sound. He was surprised when he noticed sand appear from the item. "Sand?" He gave a chuckle. "So I guess you can control that element to your liking?"

"That is correct." The boy's deep voice startled Ace. He was expecting something not as deep as a voice for a thirteen year old. Ace smiled, and the redhead furrowed nonexistent eyebrows. "What is your name?"

"Portgas D. Ace. You?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. Why are you smiling?"

"Because I too can control an element." Ace raised his right hand and it ignited into fire. Then his shoulders did too, as did his left arm. "So you control sand, and I control fire. Cool, huh?"

"So… are you a monster as well?" Ace frowned for a second, before composing his smile again.

"Monster? No. Well, maybe, to some people. But that doesn't bother me, cause I know I'm better than a monster. A monster is a something that exists in us all. But if we can control that monster, we're better than it. So, technically, I'm not a monster." Ace gave a bigger smile. "And neither are you." Gaara's sand slowly disappeared into his gourd as Ace's fire was extinguished. Ace held out his hand for Gaara to shake it.

"Well, Gaara of the Sand, nice ta meet ya!" Gaara cautiously lifted his hand to shake Ace's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Fire Fist Ace."

**xXxXx**

Robin sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee, as did the woman across from her. Robin had learned her name was Tifa Lockheart and was born in Nibelheim, along with her blond friend Cloud Strife. "So you moved to Midgar and now have two orphans?" Tifa nodded.

"Yep. We live above our bar Seventh Heaven. Cloud occasionally visits us, since he's trying to become SOLDIER like Zack and Sephiroth." Robin smiled.

"Interesting. So, what was this called again? Materia?" Tifa nodded.

"Yes, it-" The kitchen door opened and an orange-haired woman walked in, taking a seat next to Robin.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Tifa." Nami said. She had just come back from the bathroom and discovered that Zoro and Ace already met some other strangers. Luckily, there hasn't been any fights… yet. "So, you were saying?"

"I just noticed how nice your ship is, though it's kinda small."

"Thanks, Tifa. And yes, we know it's small. But we're gonna get a new ship hopefully once we reach Water 7. Then we'll be able to get through the rest of the Grand Line and steal more treasure." Nami's eyes turned into belli signs and Tifa laughed.

"Life as a pirate sure sounds more exciting than waitressing." Nami rolled her eyes.

"If I were you, I wouldn't join this crew if you wanted to keep your sanity. You'll go nuts in an hour." Tifa laughed again. "Well, at least your friends are getting along with ours. For a second I though our ship was gonna become mincemeat when I saw Zoro standing before three swordsman. If a fight broke out between those four, we'd all be in trouble."

"Especially Zoro-san." Robin added. She finished her coffee and pulled out some money. "Since we'll be landing soon, would you like to join us to go shopping?"

"Oh yes, please." All three women smiled.

**xXxXx**

"Would you two slow down! We're gonna lose all our rations if you guys keep this up!" Sanji yelled as he hurriedly made another bowl of ramen for his two customers. Naruto and Luffy sat at the kitchen table inhaling bowl after bowl of vegetable and beef ramen. They had been at it for an hour now, and Naruto was starting to slow down.

"Man, I don't know how you can eat so much…" Naruto said, finally pushing away a full bowl of ramen. Luffy stood up, his hands in the air.

"Woo! I win!" Sanji sighed, full of relief. "Shishishi, I've never met anyone besides Ace who could eat so much. What's your name?" The blond grinned and stood up.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" Luffy tilted his head. "Hokage is the strongest ninja leader of our village."

"Ohhh, sounds cool! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, wanted for 100,000,000 belli. My dream is to find One Piece and become king of the pirates!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey, maybe if we teamed up, we could defeat all the bad guys and accomplish our goals! What do you say?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"A ninja and a pirate working together?"

"Shishishi, it's a deal!" The two broke out into a kanpai (party) dance, and Sanji was left with all the dirty dishes.

"I swear, these days everything's getting weirder and weirder…"

**XXXX  
****And that concludes that little story! Wow, only took me half an hour come up and finish this! That must be a record! :D Well, anyway, hoped you liked the little story and PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER PROFILE! :D**

**THANK YOU! REVIEW AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**

**~roo**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so Ivy doesn't want this profile anymore cause she ran out of ideas… So I have it back now! Yay! And that new account I think will be for One Piece, FFVII, Naruto and Hellsing stories, so just put me on alert there please. But anyway, I know I've said this like, what, forty time. But I will be updating next month! So please, don't eat me. :3 Thank you~

roo


End file.
